Need
by Awesomegirl863
Summary: Massie goes on a date


Ugh...I'm late.

The sun had just joined with the horizon as nightfall was about to fall upon California. The now peaceful California, thanks to Bertram. Right now, he was going to be dead if he didn't make it to the lake in the next five minutes. _Stupid parents..._

When he finally got to the river in the forest, he sighed slightly, looking over at the serene lake starting to glow orange with the setting sun. He smiled as he slowly sat against the tree, taking his blue cap off and placing next to him in the grass.

"You're late."

He jumped up at the voice, looking up at the graceful figure standing over him. Although she had her hands on her hips and an agitated look on her face, she couldn't hide the twinkling laughter in her amber eyes. He smiled and went to stand up, being stopped by a small push on his forehead as Massie twirled and sat down next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes contentedly as she felt the strong arm snake around her waist, pulling her closer. Bertram kissed the back of the pale hand and looked off at the sunset again.

"These late days have to be hard on you, yet you look the least bit tired." She pushed off him, looking up at him with a wicked smile on her face. "I bet I could make you tired."

Bertram's eyes widened with understanding. "Would you like for me to escort you back to your house?"

She smiled. The boy rarely talked anymore, but when he did it was the only thing needed to send shivers of delight down her spine. However, she certainly _wanted_ much more than shivers. She with out a doubt _needed_ much more. She grabbed his other arm and wrapped it around her. "There's no one here. And no one is looking for me..."

Bertram smirked. "Are you sure this is how a 12 year old should behave?"

"No." Massie said in a hushed voice as she ran her hand up the clothed chest. "But it's how _I _behave."

Bertram's face mirrored the others, pulling her gently to him, lips barely touching each other as Bertram teased Massie. Massie however, wasn't having any of it, and tangled her fingers in Bertram's hair, pulling the rough lips forcefully toward her own. He smirked ever so slightly as his hands traveled down to the small of her back, pulling her on top of him. They separated, breathing already become a difficult task as their hands quickly worked on removing the other's clothing. In split seconds, both were lying in the grass, half naked forms gleaming in the natural light around them. Bertram had gone to work sucking and nipping a line down the porcelain neck, shoulder and chest as Massie arched up against him, clawing his back in desperation. He removed her night shift and nipped and licked the exposed breast while she squirmed underneath him, gasping heavily.

"B-Bertram..."

"Now, baby," Bertram smiled, his voice teasing "I didn't know you could be so impatient."

Massie glared up at the boy, hands running down the toned chest. Her slender fingers easily slipped their way into his underwear, grasping hold of his arousal.

"Hm...already hard? We haven't even done anything." She teased as her hands moved up and down the length. Bertram groaned, grabbing the hand and ripping off the remaining clothing in one motion. Massie let out a delighted sound as Bertram parted her legs. He smirked, positioning himself before kissing her once more as he entered her. She moaned in his mouth, her arms wrapping around his toned torso. Bertram pulled out slightly and slammed himself in, making the fashion goddess/tomboy gasp. She never seized to amazing him. Being with her could never get tiring. Well, depending on how you use the word "tiring".

Working at a slow pace, Bertram's lips went to work on creating flaws on the beautiful woman under him. Massie was whispering in the boy's ear, nipping him as her body moved with his.

"Yes...Bertram..._more_"

Her words dripped with lust, making Bertram groan in her neck as he quickened his pace, panting and connecting their lips in a sloppy kiss. He knew what she needed; just one look in those violet eyes would be enough direction. Their eyes were locked, lost in each other as their movements went back to the basics, hard and fast and rough, satisfying their most primal urges. Their names were mantras, mingling together in each others mouths as the feeling heightened, bother reaching their peak. Her muscles tightened around him, bringing them both over the edge with loud moans of the utmost pleasure.

Bertram collapsed next to her, riding out the last waves in each others arms. They kissed, the moon and stars shining a white light on the bodies slick from sex. They nuzzled a little more before Massie's soft voice broke the silence.

"Someone will find us."

"Let them."

"Bertram…"

He chucked quietly and kissed her forehead. "I know Mass, I know." He pulled out, shivering as he finally felt the cold air around him and quickly got dressed, Massie awkwardly doing the same.

"What's wrong?"

She smiled. "Nothing... just wasn't quite ready for all that I guess."

He smiled at her blush and pulled her toward him, holding her, taking her in. She leaned into his chest, not wanting to go but then sighing and finally saying "Someone's going to notice I'm gone."

He nodded and kissed her one last time before pulling away from her. As he turned to leave she put a hand on his shoulder. He turned as she said "Unless... you still know the secret passageways of the house."

Bertram smiled and nodded before leaving Massie.

_One day we'll be like old times. I promised. I promise._

* * *

><p><strong>1 or 10?<strong>

**Awesomegirl863**


End file.
